


In the Beginning

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [35]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), First Dates, First Kiss, Florist Crowley (Good Omens), Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, although it's never mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: An awkward kiss given after a first date.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 41





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> Let's be honest, we knew that I would get around to doing a human AU at some point and this prompt simply called for it.

So here they are, an entire evening culminating in this moment. Maybe even his entire life, if you will permit him to be overly dramatic. Not that Crowley needs an excuse to be dramatic, it’s basically in his nature. It feels fitting in this moment, however, when he finds himself standing in front of a veritable angel. Crowley had been watching Fell for nearly a year, ever since he’d opened. He never would have thought that purchasing the empty storefront across the street from A.Z. Fell and Co would be the best decision he had ever made. A year of watching, of greeting each other from across the road with a friendly wave, escalating to kind words and the occasional shared lunch. Nearly a year of Anthony Crowley being hopelessly in love with Azarias Fell and not doing a single thing about it. Until now. It had taken an inordinate amount of courage--and a little bit of the liquid kind--to march across the street and into the bookshop, approach the register, and ask the man out. Some stammered questions, assurance that yes it was a date, and one agreement later Crowley had found himself attempting and failing to keep the grin off his face as he nearly danced back across the street.

The typical first date of dinner and the cinema didn’t seem the right choice for this occasion. Too common, too banal. Azarias was cultured, refined, had been a soldier once though he didn’t like to talk about it, enjoyed fine dining. Crowley couldn’t exactly afford the Ritz, but he could certainly splurge a little for a couple tickets to the opera following a visit to the British Museum and ending the evening at a fairly nice Italian restaurant near the opera house. And now here they were on the stoop where Azarias lived in a small flat above the bookshop.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Anthony,” Azarias said shyly, fiddling with the chain of his pocket watch--because of course he carried a pocket watch, it fit with his whole  _ aesthetic _ .

“Er, yeah, I had a good time,” Crowley replied, “Great, actually. Um. Yeah.”

They stood in silence for a long moment. 

“I suppose it’s getting late,” added Azarias, “a-and I open early tomorrow.”

“Right,” mumbled Crowley, then when Fell began to turn away he rushed on, “Az, wait! Um…”

Quick as a flash Crowley darted forward, miscalculated the angle of Fell’s face, pressed a kiss half on his cheek and half the corner of his mouth. He pulled back, the back of his neck prickling with heat.

“Oh,” Azarias breathed, eyes wide.

“I’d like to take you out again,” said Crowley, “If...if you’d like.”

“I would like that very much,” replied Azarias with a smile. 

  
  



End file.
